


My Heart Will Be Forever Yours

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakugou gets Hanahaki, M/M, hanahaki, kiribaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Bakugou didn’t tell anyone what was happening; raising his hand and running to the bathroom.He vomited; tears pricking his eyes as he looked at what he’d wish would go away. Red Tulip Petals.Bakugou had Hanahaki.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141
Collections: That_I_recommend





	My Heart Will Be Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my au’s from twitter, some people seemed to like my last one so I thought I’d post this one too! 
> 
> TW: Blood  
> Depressing and sad moments too!
> 
> The ending will be happy and fluffy I promise 💗

Bakugou sneezed; wiping his mouth, a petal on his hand. 

“Oh fuck.”

The blonde raised his hand; his throat filling. 

“Can I- gggo- to the bathroom?” 

Aizawa nodded; Bakugou standing up and running to the bathroom, holding his hand over his mouth. He all but collapsed onto the bathroom floor; opening a stall and vomiting. 

He stared down at the flowers; grimacing as he flushed the toilet, walking over to the mirror and sinks.

“What is happening to me?” 

The door opened; Todoroki walking inside. 

“What the fuck are you doing here IcyHot?” 

“Who is it.”

“Who is what shitwad?” 

Todoroki sighed; pulling a few petals out of his pocket, 

“I know you have Hanahaki, who is it.”

“H-Hanahaki?” 

“You don’t know what Hanahaki is?” 

“No, what is-“

Bakugou ran to the toilet; vomiting again, his eyes pricking with tears. Todoroki looked over his shoulder; multicolored eyes locking on the flowers, 

“Red Tulips? I’ve got two theories then.”

“What the hell is Hanahaki?” 

“Hanahaki; basically you cough up the favorite color flower or favorite flower of someone you love. But because you’re coughing them up; it means it’s unrequited.”

Bakugou snarled; carmine eyes fueled with anger, 

“I don’t LOVE anyone.”

The IcyHot boy shrugged; pointing at the petals, 

“I don’t know I mean, those flowers are telling a different story Bakugou.”

“Just tell me your shitty theory so I can stop loving this person.”

Todoroki nodded; flushing the toilet, 

“You’ve either got a crush on someone with the favorite color red or one of the girls.”

“What the fuck are you implying?” 

“I’m saying- your love might be a boy.”

“HA? I don’t like anyone, you’re bullshitting me.”

“I’m not. What would I gain from lying to you?” 

Bakugou groaned; realizing he was right. 

“Alright IcyHot, I just have to ask everyone their favorite colors and flowers then narrow it down from there.”

Todoroki helped the blonde up; the two walking out of the bathroom. As they headed back to class, the red and white haired boy wiped a flower petal off Bakugou’s face. 

“The fuck are you-“

“You don’t want anyone else to know do you?” 

The blonde shook his head; opening the door and walking inside of the classroom. Midoriya ran up to them; his eyes big with worry, 

“Kacchan! Are you okay? Todoroki kun told me you seemed sick!” 

“I’m fine Deku.”

The freckled boy nodded; running back to his seat. His quiet companion scanned the room; looking over at Bakugou, 

“Want me to ask everyone their favorite colors and flowers?” 

“Tch, I fucking guess. Then I won’t have to talk to those shitty extras.” 

The red and white haired boy nodded; walking off and asking around. Bakugou slid back into his seat; noticing a flower petal on his desk. He sweeped it off; peeking over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen. Aizawa walked up to him; handing him an worksheet that had a note on it. 

‘See me after class’ 

Bakugou’s eyes widened; turning to look at Todoroki. The multicolored eyes boy wasn’t looking at him; talking with Kaminari. 

He sighed; finishing his worksheet. The bell rang and his classmates dispersed; Kirishima staying behind. The redhead walked over to Bakugou; waving with a bright smile on his face, 

“Hey Bakubro! You okay?” 

“Yeah Shitty Hair, I’m fine.”

Aizawa walked up to the two of them; his expression unreadable.

“Kirishima, could you wait out in the hall please? I need to talk with Bakugou alone.”

“Oh! Okay Sensei! I’ll wait for you Bakugou!” 

Bakugou nodded; biting his inner cheek as the boy left, slightly nervous for what the teacher was going to say. 

“Todoroki thinks you have Hanahaki, do you?” 

“I- I don’t know.”

“Are you throwing up petals?” 

“Yes.”

“Which flower?” 

“Red Tulips.”

Aizawa nodded; sighing in somewhat relief, 

“I’m glad it isn’t roses. Do you know who it is?” 

“No sensei, I don’t love anyone.”

“Hm, I’ll look more into this. You’re dismissed.”

The blonde stood up; walking out into the hall, where Kirishima waited. 

“Bakubro! Come on let’s go to lunch!” 

He rolled his eyes as the redhead dragged him to the cafeteria; sitting him down to their table with Sero, Kaminari and Mina.

“Oh hey Bakugou! Aizawa needed to speak with you?” 

He nodded; eating his sandwich, placing it down as Kirishima started to talk. 

“Yeah and then Midoriya told me that he can move his power into his legs, he’s going to test it on me! It’ll be so cool and-“

Kirishima looked down; his eyes on the blonde’s sandwich, 

“Hey Bakugou, you eat petals with your sandwiches?” 

The blonde looked down; mortified, trying to play it off, 

“Yeah gives it a different flavor dumbass.”

The redhead grinned; nodding, 

“That makes sense.” 

He held one of the petals to his face; looking at it intensely, 

“Is this a red tulip?”

“Yeah..?” 

“I’m not much of a flower guy but the color is pretty manly don’t you think?” 

Bakugou’s face paled; pupils shrinking with realization, 

‘No no no no no-‘ 

His vision filled with memories; Kirishima’s red hair, Kirishima’s hero name, Kirishima’s favorite hero. It’s all red. 

The blonde looked over at Kirishima; his bright toothy grin directed at Bakugou, crimson eyes sparkling as he said something the boy could no longer hear. 

‘My dumbass fell in love with Shitty Hair.’

The world began to get blurry; he could no longer hear conversations. Kirishima’s face filled with worry and that was the last thing Bakugou saw before he fell back and blacked out. 

“BAKUGOU!” 

The blonde woke up being rushed somewhere; he opened his eyes to see the redhead carrying him close. His cheeks turned a faint pink as he felt the boy’s arms tighten around him. 

‘Oh no.’

He closed his eyes; waiting for them to get to where he was running to. 

“Recovery Girl! Recovery Girl! Bakugou passed out!” 

“Come in Child.”

Kirishima rushed in; placing the blonde delicately on a bed. Bakugou slightly opened an eye, looking at the redhead ramble to the woman what had happened. 

“Ah yes, alright dear. Would you like to stay here?” 

“Yes! Yes I would!” 

She nodded; scurrying over to a corner of the room, grabbing a large defibrillator. Plugging it in; she rubbed them together, placing them on the blonde’s chest. 

“CLEAR!” 

A painful shock shook his whole body; the blonde screaming in agony, red tulip petals falling from his mouth. His carmine eyes filled with tears; coughing up more petals. He quickly closed his mouth as he realized Kirishima was watching. 

“Petals..?” 

“Ah! Yeah they were in Bakugou’s lunch! He must’ve gotten some stuck in his teeth.”

The woman nodded; looking at the blonde with doubt. Bakugou shook his head; thinking a silent prayer she wouldn’t say it was Hanahaki. 

“Mm.. Kirishima?” 

“Yes Recovery Girl?” 

“Could you run to the principal’s office and get me on the phone with Mr and Mrs Bakugou?” 

“Yes ma’am!” 

The redhead darted out of the room; leaving the old woman and Bakugou alone. 

“It’s him, isn’t it.”

“Don’t tell him please.”

The small woman shuffled around the room; coming back to the boy with a small booklet, 

“Is he straight darling?” 

“I- I guess so. I mean I don’t know but I assume so.”

Recovery Girl nodded; opening the book. 

“If you don’t get this figured out, you could die. The only way out besides them loving you back, would be to fall out of love with him. Do you think you can do that?” 

“Stop loving Shitty Hair? That’ll be easy.”

“Watch your words, young hero. Love is tricker than you think.

Kirishima ran back in; stopping right in front of recovery girl, 

“Mrs Bakugou is on her way, is Bakugou ok-“

The redhead turned and saw the blonde; tears falling onto his cheeks, his arms wrapping around the boy, 

“Bakugou! You’re okay!” 

“Yeah you idiot, get off of me.”

The blonde felt a flutter in his throat and he pushed the redhead out; closing the door and throwing his head into the nearest trash can. He vomited; coughing up blood along with it. The petals sat there; as if mocking him. 

“Fucking hell.”

“Bakugou! Can I come back in?” 

The blonde wiped his mouth; nodding and yelling a weak, 

“Yeah! You can come in Shitty Hair.”

Kirishima walked in; eyes filled with worry. He scanned the blonde’s appearance, trying to see what was wrong. 

“Bakugou, why did you push me out?” 

The blonde was going to speak but Recovery Girl spoke first, 

“Could you go help Mrs Bakugou get here Kirishima?” 

“Ah! Yes Recovery Girl!”

The boy darted out of the room; heading down to greet the blonde woman. 

“You’re not going to tell him?” 

“No. He’s just going to feel guilty for not being able to do anything. I don’t want him to feel inclined to love me. If I die from this I die from this.”

The older woman nodded; wobbling her way over to Bakugou. She placed her wrinkly hand on Bakugou’s arm and gave a small smile, 

“I’m sure everything will work out.”

The blonde nodded; not believing her. He sat down on the bed; waiting for the redhead to burst in with his mother. The door swung open moments later; the spiky toothed boy in the doorway with a tall slender woman.

Bakugou’s mother was here and she didn’t look happy. 

“Kirishima, could you wait out in the hallway while I talk to Mrs Bakugou?” 

Kirishima nodded; bowing quickly before walking out of the door, closing it behind him. 

“What did my troublesome boy do this time?” 

“He hasn’t done anything wrong, he’s just gotten a case of Hanahaki.”

“HA? Hanahaki?” 

The woman walked over to him; hitting him hard on the head, 

“Of course my son has to be the one who falls head over heels over a girl who doesn’t like him back.”

Bakugou was quiet; not wanting to tell her it wasn’t a girl. 

“I’d ask you to refrain from hitting my patients, I need them in good condition.” 

His mother’s eyes bore into Recovery Girl’s but the old woman meant business. 

“Alright, so what was I called here for?”

“Well wouldn’t you like to say goodbye to your son?” 

“HA?” 

“Hanahaki kills Mrs Bakugou, your son might not live for much longer. He’s already coughing up blood.”

The blonde woman was quiet; turning over to her son, a pained look in her eyes. She shook her head in denial; turning back to Recovery Girl, 

“My brat isn’t dying.”

“Ma’am you know he is right?” 

“No. Katsuki isn’t going to die.”

Bakugou looked up as his mother looked at him; a teary look in her usually emotionless eyes. 

“Hanahaki isn’t going to kill my baby.”

The blonde boy was shocked as his mother wrapped her arms around him. Squeezing him into a tight hug; he felt a warm tear touch his cheek but it wasn’t his. Bakugou held his mother close; not wanting to scream at her for once. He didn’t need her last memory to be one filled with hatred. 

“Masaru is going to be devastated..”

Bakugou winced as he heard his father’s name; a quiet but emotional man he was. Tulip petals filled his mouth: causing him to gag as he shoved his head into a nearby trashcan, vomiting the petals and blood up. As he stood up; his gaze rested on his mother’s scared face. 

“Katsuki..”

Bakugou tried to snarl like he usually did but he couldn’t, petals flew from his teeth as he tried. The blonde sighed; dropping to the bed and looking at the ceiling, 

“I’m dying.”

“Don’t say that Katsuki, you’ve always been a stubborn brat, you really going to stop now? Fight it like you fight everything else. Show the world just how strong you are.”

Bakugou looked at his mother; smirking, 

“Oi Old Hag-“

The blonde’s eyes shined with determination, 

“I’m not going down without a fucking fight.”

As his mother was about to leave, she hit him on the head one last time; Bakugou glaring at her with a snarl. 

“I better see you again alive, you got it brat?” 

“Tch, hold me to it Old Hag.”

The woman smirked; walking out of the room with a gleam in her eyes. Recovery Girl shook her head slowly; murmuring around their weird family dynamic. 

“Well, I hope you do get your Hanahaki ridden of.”

“How long do I have?” 

“Depends how much you love the boy. But from the way you’re going, not very long.”

Bakugou took a deep breath; nodding, 

“Well thanks anyways. I better get going.”

He stood up; walking out of the door his mother had, closing it to see Kirishima standing next to it. 

“Hey bro! Your mom was crying, is everything okay?” 

The blonde jumped slightly; his carmine eyes shining ever so lightly. He recovered quickly; rolling his eyes at the boy, 

“Old Hag is fine, mind your fucking business.”

“Oh! Yeah yeah okay! I was just worried something happened-“

“Nothing happened idiot.”

The two walked down the hall; Todoroki walking up to them. 

“Bakugou! I’ve questioned everyone and I’ve concluded the girls like tulips but not favorited of red. The boys like yellow, green, blue, black, purple and orange but not red-“

The IcyHot boy’s multicolored eyes widened as he put two and two together, his gaze locking on Kirishima, 

“Bakugou, could I speak with you- alone?” 

The blonde nodded; walking off with Todoroki without giving the redhead a second glance. Once they were in another hallway, Todoroki stopped; looking at Bakugou with seriousness, 

“It’s him isn’t it.”

“Probably.” 

“Okay. Hm... we just need to get him to like you or you have to get over him.”

“I’m getting over him, dammit.”

The blonde coughed; a few bloody petals leaving his mouth. The red and white haired boy looked at them; his eyes locking on Bakugou’s as he looked back up. 

“Mm.. doesn’t look like it’s going well..”

Bakugou snarled; pushing the boy away from him as he walked away. Todoroki caught up; walking alongside the blonde, 

“Look, Hanahaki isn’t something to be played with. Your life is on the line.”

“You think I don’t know that?” 

The blonde turned; carmine eyes fueled with anger, 

“IM the one coughing up fucking flowers over this shitty haired idiot. Don’t tell me about ME fucking DYING. This dumb love shit will be finished like Deku under my explosions.” 

The IcyHot boy rolled his eyes; arriving at the front of the school with the boy, 

“Well I hope you get that ‘dumb love shit’ together.”

Bakugou glared; walking out towards the dormitory alongside him. 

“I guess you could say now we’re friends huh Bakugou?”

“WE AREN’T FUCKING FRIENDS SHITTY ICYHOT.”

Todoroki shrugged; entering the dorm, 

“Whatever you say; just admit it, we’re friends now. You and me F R I E N D S.” 

Bakugou shook his head; hands sparking. 

“WE AREN’T FRIENDS.”

Kirishima appeared behind him; arms wrapped around his shoulders, 

“Hey Bakubro! Oh hey Todoroki! You guys hang out? That’s so cool!” 

“Yep, Bakugou was just saying we are the best of friends.”

“NO I FUCKING DIDN’T ICYHOT.”

The boy shrugged; smiling slightly as he ran up the stairs, screaming, 

“WE’RE FRIENDS!!!!” 

Bakugou tsked; turning, becoming face to face with Kirishima.

“Ah-“

“Get the fuck out of my way Shitty Hair.”

The blonde turned, walking quickly up the steps. Kirishima followed after; trying to speak with the boy, 

“Ah! Bakugou! Do you want to study with me tonight? I was going to ask Midoriya if you said no cause Yaoyorozu is in America with her family.” 

“So I’m your second pick? How fucking flattering.”

“No no Bakugou! Midoriya is my second choice because I was going to ask Yaoyorozu if you said no! You were always my first pick!” 

The blonde turned slightly; feeling warmth rise in his cheeks, 

“Tch fine. Meet me in my room in 30 minutes.”

“Thank you so much bro!” 

Bakugou smirked; rolling his eyes slightly, 

“Whatever dumbass.”

He opened his dorm door; sliding inside and closing it behind him. Walking over to his desk; he grabbed his notebook, opening it and sitting down to write. 

“Pros and Cons of Kirishima.. yeah this’ll work.”

The blonde started at cons; thinking about what he could write, 

“Mm.. I mean.. he’s too fucking friendly.. but that’s not a bad thing.. he’s too insecure over his quirk when it’s fucking amazing.. agh let me work on pros.” 

Bakugou started to write quickly in the pros column; smiling slightly to himself, 

“He’s sweet, brave, caring, considerate, thoughtful, loud to the point it’s cute, funny, fucking stupid sometimes..”

The blonde shook his head; closing the notebook. Laying on his bed; he looked up at the ceiling; murmuring, 

“I don’t need fucking Shitty Hair. I don’t love him.”

He blinked; the redhead filling his vision. His bright red hair; sparkling crimson eyes, shiny sharp smile.. 

Bakugou shook his head; closing his eyes tightly.

“Bakugou! Haha- I bet I can get this worksheet done quicker than you!”

“No you fucking can’t. I already finished dumbass.”

“You’re so amazing Bakugou!” 

The blonde shook his head faster; covering his ears with his hands. 

“Bakubro, do you want to train with me?” 

“Tch who did you ask before me? Shitty Deku?” 

“Of course not! I came to you first, now will you train with me?” 

“Prepare to get wrecked Shitty Hair.”

“No YOU prepare.”

Bakugou shook his head more; squeezing his eyes closed tighter. The redhead’s laughter filled his ears; his bubbly loudness making the blonde’s cheeks turn a faint pink as he heard the boy. 

“You’re the best Bakubro..”

“Tch, don’t downplay yourself dumbass.”

“Do you think I can be as cool as you?” 

“Mm maybe as cool, but I’ll be number one you got that?” 

“Ah yeah of course! I probably won’t even be pro..”

“Shut up, you’re going to be number two. Alongside me. Got it?” 

The redhead had hugged him; nodding, 

“Thanks Bakubro-“

Bakugou sat up; warm streams of tears going down his face, 

“Fucking hell.. I do love him. What am I going to do..”

A hard knock hit the door; a familiar voice calling out, 

“Hey BakuBro! Everything okay?” 

‘Kirishima..’

“Bakubro! Are you okay?” 

The blonde felt petals hit the back of his throat; he rushed to the bathroom, vomiting petals with a lot more blood than before. 

“Oh no. Fucking no.”

The petals were covered in his blood; barely peeking through its red color. Recovery Girl was right, it was coming a lot faster and it seems that his realization that he loved Kirishima made it go even faster. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” 

“BAKUGOU! LET ME IN!!!!” 

The redhead was banging on the door; the knocks frantic and panicked. The blonde flushed the toilet; going to the mirror, wiping the petals off his cheek then rushing to the door. 

He opened it; his crush diving on the top of him in a hug, 

“Bakugou! You’re okay!” 

“Get OFF me you shitty idiot.”

The redhead sat up; his crimson eyes sparkling with joy. Kirishima let out that bubbly laugh that Bakugou loved so much; his pale cheek turning faint pink. 

“You know you like me Bakubro! I’m your best friend! Admit it!” 

The explosive boy scoffed; sitting up and walking over to his desk. 

“Sit.”

Kirishima nodded; glancing over at the blonde’s closed notebook, 

“Hey Bakubro! Are these your study notes?” 

“DON’T TOUCH IT.”

The redhead was quiet but backed away; his smile still bright as ever, 

“Hey Bakugou, you want to help me and Mina fix the fan in the common room?” 

“The fuck would I want to do that for?” 

I just thought maybe with your quirk; you could do it a lot faster. I mean you can propel yourself in the air-“

“Tch, I’m not going to use my quirk to fix a fucking fan.”

“Please man? Please?” 

Bakugou shrugged; looking down at his desk, 

“Whatever, if you finish this study session and can recite what I taught you, then I’ll help.” 

“Thanks bro! I knew I could count on you!” 

“Whatever.. just get your notebook out.”

The blonde started going over his notes; his crush looking over every so often because he didn’t write it down fast enough. His crimson eyes sparkled with mischievousness as he thought he was getting away with it but Bakugou let him do so. 

‘So cute.’ 

Once they finished, Kirishima grinned; running towards the door, 

“Come on come on come on!” 

Bakugou rolled his eyes; waving the boy off, 

“I’ll be down there in a minute.”

The redhead nodded; rushing down the hall and the steps. Petals filled his throat once more; Bakugou rushing to the bathroom. He vomited the petals out; blood coating the red petals into even more red. The blonde felt faint; flushing the petals down and rushing out the door.

As he made his way downstairs; Bakugou noticed the redhead standing with his arms up, Mina held in the air trying to reach the fan. He heard the pink girl giggle as she tried to reach up; asking to go higher. Kirishima stood on a small table; reaching out, laughing with her. 

Bakugou felt a pang in his heart; his eyes glazing over with despair. He walked up to the two; quiet and almost undetectable. Kirishima turned and noticed him; smiling brightly down, 

“Hey Bakugou! Hey Mina, Bakugou’s here!” 

“Oh thank God!” 

“What needs to be fixed?” 

“Ah, a piece of the fan is bent, it throws the whole thing out of wack and won’t bring air from that spot.”

Bakugou nodded; standing on the table and jumping up, passing Mina as he grabbed onto the bent piece. Fixing it; he dropped down, causing the table to shake. Mina slipped out of the redhead’s arms; squealing as she was on her way to hit the floor. 

Kirishima caught her; placing her down lightly, 

“Sorry for dropping you.”

“It’s okay! You caught me in the end right?” 

Bakugou felt his heart pull; turning away from them, he made his way up the stairs. Ignoring the redhead’s calling after him, he finished walking up the stairs; eyes watering with tears as he realized. 

He said down on his bed after closing the doo; tears streaks down his face. 

“I said I’d fight this shit, but it’s not fucking up to me. My fucking life is on the line and it’s not even up to me. It’s up to a boy who is obviously straight and doesn’t notice how he makes me feel. Of course this had to happen to me.”

He shut his eyes; sighing. 

“It’s not fucking up to me..”

He felt his shoulders relax as he fell into deep sleep; his surroundings turning into nature. 

“What the-“

Bakugou looked down to see he was wearing a cape; shirtless, a sword in hand. 

“Huh..”

“Hey!!!” 

The blonde turned to see Kirishima with small horns; shirtless with a bandana on his neck, and scales on his arms. 

“Kirishima-“ 

“You said my name!” 

“Well what else would I call you?” 

“You usually call me a shitty lizard! Are you in a good mood my king?” 

‘King?’ 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Does this mean I get to show my love to you, my king?” 

“Your w-“

Kirishima smiled and got closer to the blonde; wrapping his scaled arms around his neck. 

“Let me love you, King Bakugou.”

The redhead’s lips pressed against Bakugou’s, his demeanor excited as the blonde kissed back. 

“You ARE in a good mood, Kat.”

The caped boy looked at him in shock and a small hint of love. 

“Kat?” 

“Oh! Am I not allowed to-“

“You can.”

The redhead grinned and held the blonde close to him; a small growl in his throat. 

“Can we fly? I want to serve you while you’re in such a good mood, my king.”

“Uh- okay?”

The boy smiled; turning in a circle as wings appeared on his back. The winged redhead turned into a large red dragon; dark eyes glistening as he bit the cape, throwing him on his back lightly. Bakugou held onto his crush’s horns; them flying through the sky. The blonde’s carmine eyes sparkled with awe as he looked around. 

“This is so fucking cool!” 

KiriDragon did a loop in the sky; giving a toothy grin as he turned back into a boy; holding onto the blonde as they fell from thousands of feet up. 

“What the hell are you doing? We’re going to die!!” 

Kirishima leaned forward; kissing the blonde. Bakugou kissed back quickly before the redhead pulled away; looking at the boy he’d just kissed. 

They continued to fall, the floor never coming. 

“My King..”

He grabbed the blonde’s hand; placing it on his not scaled cheek, 

“..I love you.”

Bakugou shot up in his bed; touching his hands and lips. 

“What was- what was that?” 

He turned and saw the clock; 6:34 AM. 

“OH SHIT- I’m going to be late!” 

Bakugou slipped on pants as he buttoned up his shirt. Sliding on his shoes; he hopped out of the door, almost tripping on his bag. The blonde darted down the steps, out of the front door and to the school. 

Making it to the classroom; Bakugou noticed Aizawa wasn’t there yet. The class was still chattering about, no one seeming to realize he was late. The blonde slid into his chair; nonchalantly laying his head on the desk. 

Kirishima hurried inside; holding the door open, Mina following after, 

“You don’t have to hold the door!! I’m fully capable of holding it myself-“

The redhead shrugged; Kaminari jumping on him, laughing as Sero tried to pull him off. Bakugou sighed softly; turning his head, not wanting to see Kirishima. Sadly, life didn’t give a damn, because he felt the petals fill his throat. 

‘I’m not getting up petals. You’re going to have to sit the fuck down.’ 

The blonde continued to lay there; the petals blocking his air. Once he couldn’t breathe in any longer, he shot up; held his hand to his mouth as it tried to open, rushing past the redhead and out of the door. 

Todoroki followed after him; freezing the door so no one would follow after. Bakugou raced inside; shoving his head into the toilet. He vomited; more and more petals coming, blood dripping from the back of his throat. 

He coughed; the blood in the back of his throat dropping down. 

“Bakugou- it’s getting worse, I thought you said you’d get over him-“

“I TRIED OKAY? I CAN’T. I FUCKING CAN’T.” 

The blonde eyes’s filled with tears; warm streams falling down his cheeks, a small sniffle echoing the bathroom. 

“Bakugou.. I’m sorry, are you okay?” 

“No. I’m fucking dying. The one time I experience love for someone else I’m dying.”

“Love? You really love him after all then huh?”

“As much as I hate to say it; yes. But it doesn’t matter.” 

Todoroki walked up to the blonde; sitting next to him,

“It’s your feelings, of course it matters.”

“No it fucking doesn’t, don’t you understand?” 

Bakugou turned to the red and white haired boy; his face covered with tears, carmine eyes glazed over with sadness. 

“He doesn’t love me. The Hanahaki doesn’t lie, no matter how much I love him- no matter how much I care, it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t love me back!” 

Todoroki’s multicolored eyes went wide as the blonde’s words came out of his mouth; sounding vulnerable, sad and for once- weak. 

The IcyHot boy’s shocked expression turned sympathetic; standing up and holding his hand out. 

Bakugou took it; getting pulled up, brushing himself off quickly. 

“Bakugou, how long do you think it’ll be before you-“

“A few days. Don’t tell anyone okay?” 

The red and white haired boy nodded; looking in the mirror where he stood alongside Bakugou. 

“Will you admit we’re friends now?” 

“Tch, I’m not doing that.”

Todoroki nodded; smiling slightly, 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The blonde rolled his eyes; walking out of the bathroom, Todoroki following after. 

“Hey Bakugou!” 

Bakugou looked up; eyes meeting a crimson pair, 

“Todoroki dude why’d you freeze the door? Me and Sato had to break it to let Aizawa Sensei in.” 

The IcyHot classmate was quiet; his blue and grey eyes looking at the ground. Bakugou pulled the boy with the candy caned hair away from Kirishima; walking quickly to a separate hallway. 

“Keep him away from me.”

“But shouldn’t you tell him what’s going on-“

“No I told you, he’s going to try to fucking force himself. Now are you going to do it?” 

“If it’s what you really want, I’ll keep him away from you.”

“It is.”

Todoroki nodded; the two walking to class, not addressing the class’ murmurs as they slid into their seats. Aizawa’s eyes locked on Bakugou’s; his hand touching his scruffy face. 

The blonde didn’t understand what he meant at first, until the dark haired teacher started picking at it. Bakugou touched the corner of his lip; a petal halfway out of his mouth. 

He looked down; mortified, as he held the petal in his hand. Class continued on, Bakugou having to pick petals out of the opening of his lips a couple of times. 

It wasn’t anything severe, but all it said to the blonde was that it might not be severe now, but it’d be severe soon. 

The bell rang, the class dispersing, disappearing into the crowded halls. Bakugou walked out into those same halls; making his way though the warm bodies, to the cafeteria. He slid into a empty seat; pulling a petal out of the opening of his lips. 

Sero and Kaminari waved; sitting across from the blonde as Mina came behind him; sitting on the left side of Bakugou. Kirishima came shortly after; smiling and waving at all of his friends. 

“Hey guys! How’s everything?” 

Their dark haired friend smirked; nudging the electric boy next to him, starting to talk about how he’d gotten a bad grade. Bakugou zoned out; his carmine eyes dazed as he stared at the table. 

Red petals fell to the table; it being quite beautiful until he realized what had happened. He looked around; making sure nobody noticed as he slid the petals into his lap, shoving them in his pocket.

“Hey Bakubro?” 

Bakugou looked up; turning and seeing the redhead looking at him with confusion and a hint of worry in his eyes. 

“Your bleeding.”

The boy held his hand out; wiping the blood that had been dropping from his lips onto his face away. 

The blonde stood up and ran. 

“Bakugou!” 

Bakugou didn’t care as the redhead called after him; running out of the school and the dorms. He continued to run until he got to the fourth floor. 

He opened the door; sliding down the door as he closed it behind him. 

“Fucking hell-“

He wasn’t able to sit there a long time since he had to dart to the bathroom vomiting more petals and blood. 

“Goddamn it.”

Bakugou held his head over the toilet; choking on a petal in his throat, vomiting more up. 

“Agh.”

His head began to pound; vision blurring and he realized he hadn’t kept anything down into two days. He sighed; falling back into the bathroom floor, closing his eyes and entering his dream world. 

“Bakugou wake up!” 

His eyes opened; the redhead in front of him in a ripped black t shirt and ripped black jeans. Kirishima dragged him down the alleyway; holding a bag over his shoulder. 

“Kirishima?”

“Oh great, you’re fully awake. I’ll explain it all later, right away we have to run.”

‘Run?’ 

Bakugou dashed down the alley; sliding into a hidden path in the cracks of the wall, falling into a small hiding spot with blankets and pillows. 

“That was close huh Bakugou?” 

“Why are we-“

The redhead held his hand lightly on the blonde’s mouth; voices speaking nearby. 

“Where did they go?” 

“I don’t know, but the boss will have our heads if we can’t catch the vigilantes Blood Riot and Dead Zero.”

“I think I saw someone run that way!” 

The voices disappeared; footsteps distancing. Kirishima laughed softly; crimson eyes sparkling with tears. 

“They’re calling us Blood Riot and Dead Zero now? Oh My Crimson Riot, it’s too funny.”

Bakugou didn’t know why but he laughed too; laughter coming out bubbly and sweet. 

The redhead smiled; moving his face close to his, laying his head on the blonde’s chest. 

“We’re safe for now, can I sleep on your chest just for a while?” 

“Yeah Shitty Hair.. you can do whatever.”

Kirishima’s eyes shimmered with hope; holding his head up, smile bright, 

“Does that mean you’ll kiss me?” 

The blonde shrugged; leaning forward kissing the boy lightly on the lips. Kirishima all but squealed into the kiss; his smile even brighter as they pulled apart. His vigilante crush laid on his chest, the blonde wrapping his arms around him. 

“Mm.. goodnight Baku.”

“Goodnight Kirishima.”

“Bakugou? Bakugou wake up-“ 

The blonde woke up; his eyes widening as he noticed the two people in front of him. 

“ICYHOT WHY IS HE HERE?!” 

“Well he came to me worried and-“

“Get him out!” 

“Bakugou.. I think it’s time..”

“Time?” 

“I think it’s time to tell him.”

Bakugou’s pupils shook as he realized what he was implying. 

“No. GET HIM OUT ICYHOT.”

“Bakugou, this is for your own good. You don’t have much time left-“

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE. IF I DIE LET ME FUCKING DIE. JUST GET HIM OUT.”

“Bakubro.. what do you mean you’re going to die?” 

The blonde and the candy caned hair boy looked at Kirishima at the same time; the redhead’s usually happy expression filled with confusion and fear. 

“What’s going on Bakugou? What aren’t you telling me-“

Bakugou turned to Todoroki and sighed; squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Fine. Close the door.” 

The IcyHot boy closed the dorm door; locking it, sitting back down next to Bakugou. As the blonde felt petals fill his throat he nudged Todoroki, 

“Move, I’m gonna-“

The boy moved and Bakugou shoved his head in the toilet. He vomited hard; blood and what felt like a million petals fell from his mouth. His eyes watery from the weakness he felt as he rose. 

Kirishima’s eyes widened as he saw the blonde throw up; walking close and sitting by his left side. 

“Bakubro- why are you throwing up-“

Bakugou weakly smiled; holding his head up, 

“I’m dying.”

The redhead looked at the bloody petals then back at Bakugou; confused. 

“Why are you vomiting petals? What’s going on? Why are you dying? Why weren’t you going to tel me?!” 

“Because you’re killing him, Kirishima.” 

The redhead’s confused mix of emotions turned into one; sadness. His crimson eyes shook with guilt; looking at the petals and then back at the blonde. 

“H-How?” 

Todoroki looked at the Hanahaki ridden boy; getting approval. 

“Fuck, might as well tell him since he already knows I’m dying right.”

“Bakugou- what did I do? How can I stop this-“

“You can’t dumbass. I” he hurled over the toilet; wiping his blood stained lips as he turned to the redhead, “you can’t force yourself to stop it.”

“W-What do you mean? Of course I can- how can I stop it? Why am I killing you?!” 

“Because you don’t love him back, Kirishima.” 

“L-Love..?” 

Bakugou nodded; touching his faint pink with his bloody hand, 

“I’m in love with you, and that’s why I’m dying.” 

Kirishima blinked; breathing becoming heavier, 

“But why is that killing you? I mean no one lose dies when they have a crush so why are you?” 

“Bakugou has Hanahaki. A condition in which they throw up petals of a flower that is the color or favorite of the one they love.”

Todoroki sighed; looking at the blonde with hurt in his eyes, 

“He’s only dying because it’s unrequited. He doesn’t have much time left. When it’s all too much, his throat will continue to fill with petals until it completely blocks every airway; killing him.”

“But can’t he breathe through his nose- I-“

“You can only breathe through your nose if your throat gets air, Kirishima.”

Kirishima turned to the blonde; his eyes teary, lips trembling, 

“I don’t want you to die Bakugou! Please I-“

“Kirishima..”

The blonde looked at the redhead; a weak smile on his face, eyes shining with tears, 

“Kirishima, don’t be sad huh?” 

“But Bakugou-“

“No. Look I’ve accepted I’m going to die, so it’s okay. Just-“

He held his hand over Kirishima’s; chuckling softly. 

“Just know, in this instance; even if you don’t want it, my heart is forever yours. You’re the first person I’ve ever loved and probably the last, I’m okay with that.”

Todoroki sniffled lightly; wiping a stray tear on his own face. 

“I love you Kirishima.”

The redhead’s teared filled eyes squeezed shut; his tears dropping onto his cheeks. Kirishima shook his head; standing up and running out of the room. Todoroki held his hand out; but Bakugou shook his head. 

“Let me go. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“But-“

“Todoroki, he doesn’t like me, it doesn’t matter.”

“You- you said my name-“

Bakugou laughed weakly; carmine eyes shining with his remaining tears, 

“I’m dying idiot, I can call you whatever the fuck I want.”

The red and white haired boy hugged the blonde tightly. Bakugou smirked; hugging back for a split second before pushing him off. 

“Hey don't get all sappy on me, IcyHot.”

“Will you admit we’re friends now?” 

The blonde laughed softly; his tears dropping onto his cheeks, 

“Yeah, we’re friends.”

Todoroki reluctantly left as Bakugou pushed him out; saying he’d be fine. As he closed the door; he slid down to the floor, sighing softly. What he hadn’t told Todoroki was that he had a hard time breathing right then. So he pushed him out because he didn’t want him to see it. 

To see him die. 

Bakugou ran to the bathroom; vomiting the petals, more and more coming out as he held his mouth open. He closed it and more petals came; he threw up again, but it was futile. He was going to die, and he was only stalling the process. 

Bakugou held his hand over his chest; feeling his heartbeat one last time. He laid onto the floor; throat filling faster and faster with more and more petals. His lungs began to burn, his eyes teary, but he didn’t move. He didn’t throw up. 

Bakugou laid there on the floor and accepted his fate. He was going to die. 

‘I’m sorry Mom. I couldn’t do it.’

He closed his eyes; feeling unconsciousness wave over him. 

‘This is it. Goodbye World. Goodbye Kirishima.’ 

Bakugou took one last breath, the world turning dark. 

-Kirishima’s POV- 

Kirishima ran into his dorm; slamming the door behind him, slipping into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror; eyes watery with tears, cheeks wet with them, and expression anything but happy. 

“He’s dying..”

He held his hand to his cheek; eyes looking down at the hand Bakugou had touched. 

“He loves me..”

The redhead’s eyes filled with more tears; the warmth streams of water pouring onto his face, quiet sobs turning louder. 

“I’m so sorry Bakugou. I’m so sorry.”

The world turned pitch black around him; his eyes opening to see he was in some sort of fort with blankets and pillows. He sat up; the blonde boy under him wearing a black ripped t-shirt with black jeans. Bakugou’s eyes opened; a small smile on his face. 

“Hey, you’re up. We should probably go now.”

“Go?” 

“Oh don’t worry I didn’t forget.”

He smirked; kissing the redhead on the lips quickly before pulling away, 

“A kiss for good luck right?” 

Kirishima’s cheeks turned a bright red as Bakugou stood up; holding his hand out. Kirishima held his hand; getting pulled up. 

“Come on, let’s go then huh?” 

The two ran down the alley; a group of seemingly law enforcement at the end of the alley. They turned and saw them; pointing and shouting, 

“ITS DEAD ZERO AND BLOOD RIOT. GET THEM!” 

Bakugou smirked; turning and running with the redhead’s hand still in his. 

“You’re right, the names are kind of funny. I like it.”

They ran until they reached a bridge; a waterfall right under. The blonde smiled; looking at Kirishima. 

“Trust me?” 

“A-Always.”

Bakugou grinned; jumping off the bridge, Kirishima following after. They felt; a white light flashing quickly. Kirishima opened his eyes and Bakugou was falling above him now; shirtless and wearing a cape. 

“You idiot, I love you. Spread your wings so we don’t die huh?” 

The redhead’s wings appeared; he without knowing it, turned into a dragon. Bakugou hopped on his back and smiled; the two flying to land. Once he landed; Bakugou hopped off, looking at the scales dragon, 

“Hey, you did good.”

He pressed his lips softly against the dragon’s snout; smiling as he backed away. 

“Now turn back so I can kiss you on the lips this time.”

Within seconds, Kirishima was a boy again, the blonde in front of his face. 

“Shitty Lizard, I love you.”

He kissed the redhead’s lips; Kirishima shocked but kissing back. Bakugou pulled away first; his carmine eyes glistening, 

“You should probably wake up now.”

“Huh-“

“Do it, before it’s too late.” 

Kirishima sat up; still being on the floor crying as he’d been before he fell into sleep. 

“Before it’s too late.. what..”

His crimson eyes widened as he realized what the dream Bakugou must’ve meant, 

“Bakugou!” 

Kirishima ran out of his room; opening Bakugou’s, searching for him. 

“Bakugou! Bakugou!!” 

He looked down at the blonde who was lifeless on the floor; dropping to his knees, he saw the petals now falling out of his mouth. His throat was being filled like Todoroki had said. 

He held his hand above the boy’s nose; feeling a faint warmth of air, 

“You’re still alive! Bakugou! Wake up!” 

His eyes teared up; memories filling his vision around the dying boy. 

Bakugou agreeing to be on a team with him, them training together, him not blasting him when he called him Blasty. It all filled his vision, one memory becoming larger than the others. 

Kamino. 

He remembered the feeling he’d had when he realized he might never see Bakugou again. It had hurt, he’d ran all over to find someone who’d help him save him. Because he felt in his heart, he couldn’t live without him. 

Tears fell onto his cheeks as the memories went away and all he saw was the dying blonde on the floor. He sobbed; his crimson eyes looking down at the blonde’s paling face. 

“No. Don’t die! Don’t die!” 

He picked at the petals in Bakugou’s mouth; throwing them onto the floor as he collected more and more in his hands. 

“Don’t die Bakugou! Don’t die!” 

He kept grabbing and throwing the petals; more and more coming, but he wouldn’t stop. He had the chance to save Bakugou and he was going to take it. He wasn’t going to let him go. 

More and more tears dropped onto his cheeks; the redhead’s breathing becoming erratic. 

“Bakugou! Bakugou can you hear me?” 

He pulled more and more petals out of his mouth, it all seemingly pointless, but he kept going. 

“Bakugou! Bakugou please don’t die-“

The redhead dropped onto the blonde’s chest; crying out, 

“Please Bakugou! Don’t die! Please!” 

He sat up; his tears dropping onto the blonde’s face. He wiped the tears softly with his thumb; lip quivering, 

“Please don’t go Bakugou- please.”

He placed his head on the blonde’s chest once more; hearing his beating heart. He sniffles; holding the blonde close. 

“Bakugou..”

He let out a small whispered cry, 

“Don’t go..”

He held the blonde tighter as he laid on the boy’s chest; heartbeat getting fainter. One last tear dropped on his cheek; he closed his eyes tightly, whispering one last thing. 

“I love you too, Bakugou.”

-Bakugou POV-

The dark world around him was cold but Bakugou wasn’t surprised. He’d figured he’d be there until his body died. The blonde sat in the black; waiting, hearing a familiar voice screaming and crying. 

“Kirishima?” 

“Don’t die Bakugou! Don’t die!” 

“Kirishima what are you doing there? Why are you crying?” 

“Bakugou! Bakugou can you hear me?” 

“Yes I can hear you Kirishima- what are you doing?!” 

“Bakugou! Bakugou please don’t die!” 

He heard a loud sob; the redhead continuing. 

“Please Bakugou! Don’t die! Please!” 

“I’m sorry Kirishima..”

“Please don’t go Bakugou- please.”

“Kirishima..”

“Bakugou..”

A quieter cry filled the blonde’s ears, 

“Don’t go...”

“Kirishima-“

“I love you too, Bakugou.”

“Kirishima it’s okay- wait you- you what?!” 

The darkness around him; lightened as a small white light appeared at the bottom of the floor. He glanced over; seeing it was Kirishima crying on the boy’s unconscious body. Another light appeared; this time above him. 

Bakugou looked at both lights; nodding as he ran back. He glanced at the light on the ceiling one last time before he ran forward; diving into the hole at the bottom.

He felt his throat filled with petals; the blonde sat up, coughing them out. The red tulip petals weren’t bloody as they fell, softly swaying along the air as a few fell onto the redhead on his lap. 

“B-Bakugou?” 

“Kirishima.. what are you doing here?” 

“I- I don’t know, I tried to.. I tried to save you. I tried to scoop all the petals out for you.”

The redhead’s eyes became teary; his lip quivering, 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you Bakugou. I’m so sorry.”

“What are you talking about idiot? You did save me.”

“But- you’re not real-“

“Oh? I’m not? Mm I don’t know I feel pretty real to me.”

The blonde poked his cheek. 

“Seems like I’m real. What do you think?” 

Kirishima held his hand out; touching the blonde’s cheek, tears falling down his own. 

“Bakugou, y-you’re okay!” 

“Yeah dumbass.. I’m fine.”

Kirishima wiped his eyes; sniffling quietly as he looked at the boy in front of him. 

“Did you mean what you said, Kirishima?” 

“What I said...?”

“That you love me, did you mean it?” 

Kirishima bit his inner cheek; looking at his hands then at Bakugou; crimson eyes sparkling with love. 

“Of course I meant it.”

The redhead held the blonde close to him; tears falling onto his cheeks and Bakugou’s. 

“Hey idiot, the forecast didn’t say it was raining-“

“Sorry Bakugou, I’m just so happy you’re not dead.”

“Yeah whatever, you can go now and we’ll act like nothing happened.”

Kirishima laughed softly; his crimson eyes shining with remaining tears and love, 

“You think I’m going to ever let you go after all of that? I didn’t say I love you just for you to leave me again.”

“But-“

The redhead leaned close until his face was an inch away from Bakugou’s. 

“I’m never letting you go again Bakugou. Not ever.”

The blonde’s carmine eyes shimmered with tears and love; his mouth turning up in a smile,

“I’m going to hold you that that.”

“As you should. You told me your heart was mine forever right? Well I’ll say the same thing.” 

“No you don’t have to dumbass it’s okay-“

“No. I want to. I, Kirishima Eijirou, proclaim that my heart is yours forever. Whether you like it or not.” 

“Kirishima, you idiot..”

“This idiot wants a kiss, can I have one, Bakugou?” 

Bakugou blushed lightly; his smile turning even brighter, 

“Yeah I mean why not. You did save me after all.”

Kirishima smiled; kissing the blonde softly, his hands holding the boy’s face. Bakugou held his arms around the boy’s neck; kissing back. They pulled apart; Kirishima’s face filled with love and admiration, 

“Hey Bakugou?” 

“Yes Kirishima?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-Epilogue (Happy Ending Central)-

Kirishima ran into the dormitory searching around; his crimson eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. 

“Hey Kirishima kun- oh wow what’s with the huge box of chocolate?” 

“I’d have got him flowers but I don’t think he likes flowers after the uh- incident.”

“Ah that makes sense.”

“Have you seen Bakugou? I got to ask him something really important.” 

“Ah Kacchan? I think he’s in his dorm room, he said something about something for you..?”

“Thanks Midoriya!” 

He hugged the freckled boy; his smile bright as he ran up the steps. Kirishima made it to the fourth floor in no time at all; he was in front of Bakugou’s door in no time. He knocked on the door; waiting for the blonde to open it. 

“WHO THE FUCK IS IT?” 

“It’s me! Eijirou!” 

The door swung open; Bakugou pulling him inside. Once the door was closed; Kirishima got his head from bobbing from the dizziness and sudden fast movement. 

“Well.. do you like it?” 

The redhead looked at the blonde; he was wearing a big red and black Red Riot hoodie with a matching pair of sweatpants. Kirishima’s eyes watered; his smile soft as he nodded quickly, 

“I love it, oh Kat-“

The blonde smirked; pointing to the chocolate, 

“What’s with the chocolate? It’s not a special occasion.”

“Yes it is. 2 years today, was the day I said my heart was yours forever.”

Bakugou’s cheeks turned a faint pink; turning slightly away from the redhead,

“Oh yeah, but why now? You didn’t celebrate this last year.”

“Well that’s because this year is special.”

“Oh? How so?” 

Kirishima handed the blonde the chocolate; smiling brightly as Bakugou placed it on his bed then walked back over. 

“Well I said my heart was yours forever.. but I think I want to make sure that you’re mine forever.” 

“Eiji, what are you going on about? Of course I’m yours.” 

Kirishima smiled; holding the blonde’s left hand, 

“Yeah I know but- I want it to stay that way forever. One might say, for as long as we both shall live.”

Bakugou gasped and before he could speak; Kirishima got down on one knee, eyes sparkling as he looked at Bakugou. 

“So.. will you Katsuki, be my husband so we can truly be together forever?” 

Bakugou was quiet; his eyes watery as he nodded quickly, holding his arms out. Kirishima stood up, his now fiancé holding onto him tightly into a hug. 

“You fucking idiot, of course I’ll marry you.” 

Kirishima grinned; holding the blonde tightly before letting him go, looking at him with love in his eyes. 

“Well then soon to be Kirishima Katsuki, can we cuddle now?” 

“Hey! Why am I taking your last name?” 

Kirishima pouted; his crimson eyes shimmering. 

“What? You don’t like it?” 

Bakugou scrunched his nose; turning his head slightly away before turning back and kissing the redhead on the cheek, 

“I love it.”

Kirishima smiled and hugged the blonde; the two standing there hugging for a while. 

“Hey I’m hungry, please tell me you ordered food.”

“Yep, it should talk about- 10 minutes to get here.”

“10 minutes huh?” 

Bakugou held the redhead’s wrist and pulled him over to the bed; grinning, 

“I bet $10 I can beat you in Mario Kart.”

“Oh you’re on Katsuki!” 

The two grabbed their controllers and played; Bakugou looking over as he zipped across the finish line in first place. 

“Boom! You owe me $10!” 

Kirishima smiled softly; holding the blonde in his arms, 

“Sure, what’s losing $10 when I have the best fiancé in the world?” 

“Tch, you’re such a sap.”

“I love you Katsuki, and if that makes me a sap so be it-“

The redhead kissed the blonde’s cheek; causing Bakugou to blush light pink. 

“You’re such an idiot-“

He kissed the redhead’s cheek; turning back to the screen, 

“I love you too.”

Kirishima grinned and held the blonde close to him; giving him a big hug, 

“Forever?” 

“Forever.” 

The end >3<   
(This took me 3-4 straight hours to write and I can’t feel my wrists or arms.)   
(Hope you liked it maybe?)


End file.
